


"I know I'm a right bastard"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Holding Hands, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	"I know I'm a right bastard"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expectations inverted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208713) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 




End file.
